Learning to trust
by twilightfanalltheway
Summary: Rin is a four year old boy vampire whos starving himself because he didn't want to kill humans, until one day he ends up on Shanks' ship. After months of ignoring Shanks he finally starts to trust Shanks. What is Shanks' solution to Rins problem? Rated T to be safe detailed I think blood description
1. summery info

Vampire info:

Too turn into a vampire a human must be fed vampire blood and then they must die. To fully complete transformation the transitiner(human) must drink as little as one drop of human blood, once done the vampire fledgling will get their fangs, vampires ears also grow pointy to show their demonic nature.

When a vampire gets mad or angry their eyes turn red and their fangs extend so they are the most prominent feature on their face.

Most vampires tend to tuck their tails in their trousers as for the younger ages 10 and below they tend to wrap them around their torso or just let them sit how they normally would, which is between their legs ( like how Rin has his tail when it's not tucked in)


	2. Chapter 1

Summery- Rin is a four year old boy vampire whos starving himself because he didn't want to kill humans, until one day he ends up on Shanks' ship. After months of ignoring Shanks he finally starts to trust Shanks. What is Shanks' solution to Rins problem?

**A/N just so you know im using Rins looks for this story like his tail and ears. Im also over exaggerating his sharp teeth. So I can't promise Rin won't be OOC. Rin will be clingier and cry more. (Maybe) Rins parents are different. Ps. you don't have to have seen blue exorcist but I would recommend looking up a picture of Rin at least because his looks hare like that. To be more specific look up kid Rin blue exorcist. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but Rins personality, his family, and this story.**

**I apologize for all of the Rins at the beginning; I tried to fix it im just not that good with this kind of point of view and am still experimenting with my type of writing style. **

A little four year old boy is running. "P-p-please don't hurt me!" the boy cried running into a house.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" A woman asked. The boy ran behind the woman.

"He's after me mother, a monster." The boy sobbed into the back of his mother's shirt.

"Rin there are no such things as monsters." His dad scolded. The door crashed open and everyone in the room looked toward the door.

"That's him mother, the monster." Rin shouted pointing at the man. The man ran forward at lightning speed and grabbed Rins father by the neck and sunk his teeth in sucking the blood from his body.

"Dad!" he boy screamed. The vampire turned toward the young boy's mother slowly advancing on her.

"Rin sweetie, run quickly run into the room and hide!" his mother shouted at him tears brimming in her eyes. The blue haired boy didn't move frozen in shock. "Quickly, boy ru-" his mother's voice was cut off into a gurgle. Rin finally snapped out of it as the vampire dropped his mother body to the floor with a thump.

"MUM!" Rin screamed in terror. The boy spun around a sprinted to his room and hiding in the closet. He sobbed silently with his hand over his mouth to stay quiet. Rin could hear the man's footsteps coming closer and closer and then they suddenly stopped in front of his closet. The door swung open. The child looked up tears in his eyes. "Please don't hurt me." Rin pleaded in a quiet whimper. The man looked down at the little boy sympathetically.

The man whispered something pulling a knife out from the back of his trousers. "No please, no!" Rin pleaded trying to scramble away from the vampire. It leaned forward grabbing one of the boys legs, making the child flail helplessly trying to escape.

"You can choose to live if you want, all you have to do is drink this, but keep in mind that you **WILL **have to love with the consequences." the strange man said dropped a vial filled with a crimson liquid. As soon as he had finished the man had brought the knife back as wrenched it forward striking Rin in the leg.

"AHHHHHHH!" Rin blood curdling scream rang through the whole town, causing every crow in the vicinity to screech and fly away. Tear were streaming down the boys face his hands clutching his leg in agony.

"Daniel have you disposed of the child?" A gruff voice asked from hallway.

"Yes, no need to fret the boy is dying as of everyone else on this island." The man known as Daniel said.

"Well come on then, we must get going." The other man demanded.

"Yes sir." Daniel replied quickly kneeling down and pushing the vial a little closer within the boys reach.

"I said come on then!" the gruff voice snapped impatiently.

"Yes sir." Daniel said jumping up and running out of the room. Rin could feel his consciousness leaving him; he didn't have much time left. He glanced at the vial and then back down. _No I have to live I promised my sister I would live and get stronger, and im going to keep my promises _Rin thought reaching forward and grasping the vial. _Well here goes nothing _he thought opening the vials lid and guzzling the liquid within.

_What the, blood? _Rin thought confused. The vial fell from the boys grasp and hit the floor shattering into tiny little crystal pieces.

Rin awoke with a start gasping in unneeded air. "My throat hurts so much, so thirsty." Rin moaned getting up slowly. _I wonder how long I was out _he wondered making his way to the kitchen right across from his room. Rin got a glass of orange juice and a biscuit from the cupboard. The boy quickly chugged down the juice and ate his biscuit. Rin gagged suddenly not feeling well.

"Oh no I think im going to puke." He gasped into his hand. He ran to the bathroom leaning over the toilet. The content he had just eaten coming back up.

_Uhhhhh, this just isn't my day _Rin thought to himself getting up and splashing his face with water. The child paused looking up at the mirror. _Wait, yesterday… _he thought trailing off.

He gasped, _on no that means it wasn't a dream, and my parents…the whole town. _Rin darted out of the bathroom leaving the tap going. Rin fell to his knees beside his mother's body on the floor and then looked over at his father. _Im all alone_ thought Rin curling into a ball sobbing as he rocked back and forwards.

Rin had no idea how long he had been sat there and only got up when he felt water touching his legs. Getting up the boy wiping the tears from his face and went to the bathroom to turn of the tap. "I guess I should go look for other survivors" He said to himself.

Rins eyes widened in horror, there were body's spewed all across the streets, some piled up some just there but each and every one of them was lying in a puddle of blood. _What is that smell? _Rin thought. He walked all around trying to find out the source of the irresistible scent. _What am I going to do? Everyone is dead and im all alone. _After hours of searching the boy gave up and plopped down into a puddle of blood. Rin jumped up yelling in pain grabbing his lower back. "What the…" He trailed off touching a long thing with a tuft of fluff at the end of it protruding from his back. "I have a tail?" the boy yelped in surprise

The suddenly it hit him, _the vampire, the blood Rin_,_ does that mean im a vampire?_ The blue haired boy looked down at the blood curiously remembering the smell he had smelled earlier. He extended his hand shakily and slowly touched the tip of his finger into the lukewarm blood, and then brought it to his face.

Sniffing it Rin closed his eyes; his mouth if possible was watering. The boy tried to resist but the smell was too irresistible. As soon as he had licked the blood off his finger his whole body freezing up.

The young child's finger fell from his mouth along with a silent scream of agony as he felt a red hot burning coursing through his gums. It felt as thought something was ripping its way out of his mouth.

Hours of pain and screaming had passed when the pain finally stopped. Rin sighed reaching up to gently prod his gums only to find a really sharp canine tooth grazing his finger. _I have had enough of this_ the poor confused child thought. _This is all a dream and im going to wake up and everything will be back to normal. _

That was the last thing Rin thought before drifting out of consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N- Note that Shanks is a little OOC, but it's not impossible for him to act that way… but I just had to add it. :3 ps. I made up the character Jam…. *cough* oh sorry I meant Jim. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own BE, or OP ... yeeaahh... onward with the story.**

"Cap'n when are we reaching land?" Lucky asked taking a big bite out of his drumstick.

"Benn!" Shanks shouted to get his first mate attention. "We almost there?" This however was said in a more calm and collective tone as he took a sip of grog.

"For the last time guys, we will be there when we get there!" Benn cried exasperated. Just after the first mate finished talking a man ran up to Shanks and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh I see is, that so?" Shanks mumbled. The man nodded. "Okay, arigato." Shanks thanked the (just now known to you) navigator excusing him. Shanks got up and staggered to the head of the ship then stepping on the conveniently placed box and clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned toward their captain expectantly. Shanks paused for dramatic effect and then he shouted very loudly "We're hitting land men, we stop here to get supplies and then head strait to Dawn Island."

Some of the crew cheered and some said "Aye aye captain!" and "Yes sir." The ship hit land and Shanks fell forward landing on his face.

"Captain, are you alright?" Lucky asked cautiously.

Shanks jumped up "O-of course I am…I meant to do that." The captain said offhandedly.

"Sure you did." Benn mumbled sarcastically.

"W-w-what, whos side are you on?" Shanks asked childishly.

"Any side but yours." Benn replied teasing his poor captain.

"You're supposed to be my first mate, my comrade, me amigo, my nakama" (Did I spell it right.) Shanks cried stomping his foot and turning around. He then proceeded to jump of the ship and onto the docks. Benn rolled his eyes and jumped down so he could follow his friends. "Common guys!" Shanks called over his shoulder. The rest of his group followed at their captain's command. "The rest of you guys stay and watch the sip!" Shanks commanded shouting up to the crew still on board the ship.

(The group that goes on the island is the group you see in Luffy's past. The ones fighting the bandits. Lucky- fat guy with meat. Benn- long hair in pony tail big shot gun (I think, could just be a big gun.) And Shanks- I would be shocked if you didn't know, unless you're coming for the blue exorcist.)

**Description- (sorry if you don't get what im saying I tried my best.) The Island that Shanks and his crew have landed on is called Amethyst Island. The Island starting from the outside you have the docks and working your way in you reach the sand a thin layer circling the entire island.(this is all for bird eye view.) There are trees all around the inside of the sand and then right down the center of the circular island you have the village town. Called Cameo town. Right down the trees there is a clear path leading from the docks to the village. Rins house is at the very end of the town. And Rin is near his house where all of the bodies are gathered. **

**End of description. **

"This place sure is big." Shanks commented as they made their way over to the opening in the woods.

"Hey don't you think this place is deserted?" One of the crew members asked.

"Yes- I mean no, you never know till you look." Shanks said nervously noticing his first mates glare. After hours of walking somebody finally said something to their captain.

"Uhhh Shanks don't you think we're lost?" Lucky asked. Shanks spun around.

"We are not lost." He objected.

"I was just waiting to see if any of you guys would notice." Shanks had stopped walking by now.

"Are you sure captain?" Lucky asked trying to persuade his captain. "You could just ask the navigator to lead us."

"No, I am not lost; I refuse to ask for help from the navigator." Shanks stilled denied.

Shanks looked around and was about to start walking again but he turned around. "Now Navigator-" shanks begun but was interrupted by the navigator.

"It's Jim sir."

"Yeah okay, to test your skills Jam-"

"Its Jim sir." Jim mumbled.

"I'm going to ask you to lead us to the village."

Benn and Lucky sweat dropped. _'Isn't the same as asking for help?'_ They thought.

Jim led them through the woods and after about twenty minutes they reached the village.

"We're here sir." Jim told his captain who was staring intently at a sake bottle he randomly pulled out of his pocket. (Don't ask how.)

"Right… Thanks John." Shanks said.

"It's Jim." Jim muttered for what seemed to be the tenth time that evening.

"Yeah sure whatever Kim." Shanks brushed off.

"So much for my feelings!" Jim cried, silently following behind.

"Don't mind him." Benn said walking past Jim.

"Yeah it's not your fault you're the only one who has a name that Shanks can't remember." Lucky said patting him on the back. Shanks turned around

"Common Lucy you need to work on your diet." Benn patted Lucky on the back mimicking his earlier gesture. Lucky sweat dropped sighing. "Hurry up Lilly or no meat for a week." Shanks threatened.

"It's Lucky." Lucky interjected.

"Do you want it to be three weeks?" The red head asked.

"No sir." Lucky said quickly, speeding up to follow his captain. The crew continued walking through the village checking every building and house they came across for any form of life.

"Their food is still warm; I wonder what happened all of a sudden." Benn commented as he walked out of one of the houses.

"Cap'n look down there, I see a body!" Lucky exclaimed pointing over to a single body lying in between two houses.

"Maybe they know what's going on." Jim said. As they got closer that the now seemed man was laying in a pile of blood. Shanks knelt down next to the man and inspected his body. The man was really pail and the only wound on his body was a single bite mark on his neck. Shanks and his men looked at each other.

"Vampires."

Benn sighed. Shanks got up his crew following him as he walked out from between the house. Looking to his right he saw a whole pile of bodies.

"Poor people; none of them expecting this and before they knew, they were all getting massacred." Shanks said in sad tone.

"Do you think there are any survivors?" Jim asked

"I don't know." Shanks sighed. They looked around for a while; their shoes getting covered in blood all the while. One of the men pointed out a boy sitting upright with their knees to their chest, he was covered in blood; and his hair was matted from where he had run his blood stained hand through it.

**AN-SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT. -_-… I TRIED MY BEST. I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS UPDATED AND TO THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE SUPPORTIGN MY WORK, IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. I REALLY AM TRYIGN TO UPDATE AND I SHOULD GET MORE DONE NOW BECAUSE IT IS SUMMER BREAK. I HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH MORE ALREADY WRITEN ON PAPER ITS JUST THE MATTER OF TYPING AND EDDITING I HAVE TO DO…But anyway thank you to all people who have supported me silently, reviewing, fallowing ,and adding me and my stories to their favorites.** Thanks a whole bunch…. :D


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry I take forever to update. I'm not going to come up with petty excesses, so without further adu; please enjoy my new chapter. Thanks so much to DinosRareAndNonexistantXray for the advice, I am so much happier with how my story is progressing thanks to you :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own One piece or Blue exorcist, though it would be impossible if I did.**

**Please review; it gives me inspiration, and thank you to the people who has supported me in my travels through the world that is fanfition. **

"Hello, are you okay?" Shanks asked the boy patting him on the knee. Lucky turned away.

"Shanks, I don't think he's alive." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Shanks looked back down at the boy and checked his pulse.

"No pulse." Shanks said sadly hanging his head. Rin stirred groaning, and lifted his head. He blinked when he noticed the men staring at him; thinking that he was hallucinating he rubbed his eyes and looked back up at the crew waiting expectantly for him to do something.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" A man with red hair asked in a cautious tone.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am." Rin replied. "Who are you?" he then added as an afterthought.

"I'm Captain Shanks, but just Shanks is fine." The man replied.

_I wonder what he's doing here. _Rin pondered looking around, observing the people. _Nobody ever visits our village because of the rumors._

Rin suddenly remembered about his parents and the vampire.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened here?" Benn asked. Shanks smacked him on the head as Rin started to cry. The poor boy was now shaking violently with each sob that wracked his tiny little body.

"The monster." Rin swallowed.

"No… the vampire, he killed my family my friends the whole town, he killed them all." The young vampire's body shook when a fresh wave of sobs overtook him. Shanks grabbed Rin and started hugging him. He let the boys head rest in the crook of his neck.

The child sobs slowed a little but then stopped suddenly as he caught a whiff of the mouthwatering scent of fresh human blood. The smell was so tempting, Rin just couldn't resist. His teeth slowly starting to protrude farther out of his gums as he moved closer to Shanks' neck.

It was almost as if he were hypnotized by the mere thought of getting to devour the sweet taste of the delicious crimson nectar. (Is that weird? I just wanted to add that, meh.. I tried. :3)

One of Shanks' crew members noticed this and grabbed Rin by the throat and pinned him to the ground, placing a knife to his neck assuring himself that the child would not hurt him or his captain. The boy let out a little whine of discomfort.

"What are you doing Ronan?!" Shanks exclaimed in shocked confusion.

"He's one of them, he's a vampire, he was about to suck your blood!" The man shouted back at his captain in frustration. Ronan brought his knife up above his head and then quickly struck it back down cutting off the boy's shirt.

Everyone gasped, mouths agape, upon seeing Rin's tail wrapped around his torso.

"I-I-I swear I didn't mean to, I didn't kill these people." Rin pleaded.

"Then would you like to explain to us why you were trying to kill our captain?" The man asked.

"I-I-" The boy stuttered.

"You what?" The crew man shot back skeptically.

"The vampire did this, he killed everyone and I drank his blood cause I was dying and then he killed me, by the time I had woken up I was like this okay." Rins eyes were starting to water now and he was slowly backing away from the men.

"Please, just believe me." The frightened child pleaded, backing up even farther.

"He killed you?" The man asked not letting up.

"Yes!" Rin screamed in frustration.

The boy put his face in his hands and started crying again.

_Why won't they just leave me alone? Why don't they just kill me and get it over with already. _Rin thought.

"Now look what you've done, you made him cry even more." Yasopp teased.

"I'm never going to drink blood, never!" The young vampire shouted out getting up and rubbing the tears off of his face with his arm; a determined look was set on the boys face as he said this.

Shanks put his hand on the boys head.

"Look kid I can't control you and I can't tell you what to do, but if you truly don't want to drink human blood then at least let us try and help you; come with us on our ship."

"But Captain!" The man from before argued.

"He could kill us all!"

Shanks sighed.

"Well as long as he's not thirsty we should be safe."

"But cap'n didn't you hear him say that he didn't want to drink blood?" Yasopp asked.

"Yeah I did." Shanks agreed

"But that doesn't mean he can't drink animal blood, the only problem is that all of the animals are dead right now so we can't obtain their blood because they were sucked dry." The captain sighed.

Shanks picked Rin up and put the child's teeth by his neck.

"Here just drink some for now and the pain will go away, you don't have to kill me."

Rin jerked back out of the red heads grasp, shoving him down in the process.

"Are you crazy!" he shouted in outrage.

"I'm not going to drink your blood." The boy was fuming by now, rage written all over his face.

"You and I both know I would kill you if I even attempted to drink your blood, and I already told you I'm never going to drink blood!"

Shanks smiled sadly.

"Could you at least just come on to our ship maybe we could help you." He asked slowly urging the boy to let them help him.

The boy was quite for a few minutes, arms crossed anger and indecision shown clearly on his face for all to see. After a while the boy finally spoke.

"Fine I will go." He sighed and Shanks' face broke out in a grin.

"But don't expect me to drink any blood!" he exclaimed firmly making sure his point was clear.

"I'm only going with you because I have nowhere else to go!"

"Understood captain." Shanks mocked mock saluting the young child.

Rin just stood there mumbling under his breath about how stupid the red headed man was.

"Well what are you doing standing here; it's not going to get us anywhere." The boy snapped grumpily at the so called captain of the crew. Said supposed captain was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually I don't actually know the way." He said looking at the ground.

The crew groaned at their captain's stupidity.

"Common, I'll show you the way." Rin sighed grumpily.

**A/N- Herro people finally updated today, I got a review on my story today and finally forced myself to sit down and write this before I got distracted again, like I do every time I try to sit down and write. **

**Anyway, I had been putting it off because I had already written stuff ahead of time and then noticed I had made Rin to nice and timid. But I made changes and I'm sorry if you noticed how he suddenly got all grumpy and cold toward them.**

**Just interpret it as he was scared and in shock but started to loosen up a little at Shanks' kindness. So I would say he kind of likes Shanks but doesn't want to admit it so he acts cold toward him. :3 **

**And if you noticed he hardened up and became less of a cry baby when he decided he wasn't going to drink blood, he has a goal and there is no point crying over something that has already happened.**

**Thanks for putting up with me and my laziness. **

**Going to go try and force myself not to be lazy now and write the next chapter. If all goes well I will update next week, if not, and I probably won't get it done. I apologize and will get it to you as soon as I can. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Learning to trust**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Blue exorcist or One piece…. -_-" …It's kind of obvious.**

By the time they had gotten back to the ship the sun was already starting to set.

"At least we made it back in quicker this time no thanks to cap'n."Ronan remarked as they stood in front of the ship.

"Hey!" Shanks grumbled.

"It's not my fault I have no sense of direction."

Rin chose that moment to yawn widely. Everyone turned their attention toward the young boy.

"Wow you must really be tiered; after all you are still a kid." Shanks commented.

"W-what, n-no I'm not tiered I'm just tired of listening to you weirdoes arguing over nothing, you've been doing this for hours!" Rin growled in annoyance trying to hide that he was actually quite tiered.

"Yeah whatever you say." Lucky smirked.

The boy just grumbled in reply.

"Whatever I don't want to be around you people anymore, where can I stay?" Rin asked sighing.

"Well I would assume you wouldn't want to share with any of our crew, and I'm sure the feelings are mutual so I guess you'll have to bunk with Shanks and I." Benn said in a monotone voice.

The vampire heaved a long sigh and after a few moments grumbled an okay.

Shanks and Benn led Rin into to the captains quarters where he would be sleeping for who knows how long.

The room was a rather plain and surprisingly tidy room. (Most likely because his first mate wouldn't stop ragging on him about not keeping their sleeping quarters clean.)

In the top corner there was one bed and a hammock. To the right there was a desk, and in the other parts of the room there was a bookshelf and other thing you would expect to see in a captain's cabin.

Shanks' desk was anything but tidy though; there were books open on it, maps spew across it, and a single pair of back rimmed glasses were laying on a pile of papers that were haphazardly spread out over a small portion of the desk.

"So why are you guys sharing a room anyway?" Rin asked as Benn was starting a bath for the boy and Shanks was searching for a shirt the boy could wear; seeing as the young boy was covered in blood, his hair was matted and he didn't even have a shirt.

"Oh well you see we keep getting more and more crew members and our ship is just too small so we're sharing until we get a new ship." Shanks explained grabbing a towel for the boy from some cupboard.

"Yeah but before we do that we're going to be stopping at Dawn island to get some supplies, I'm sure they would have some cloths you could wear." Benn added in pushing Rin toward the bath that he had finished preparing. (They have not met Luffy yet.)

"Okay well here you go we're going to be on deck so you should try to ignore the noise." Benn told the boy handing him a pair of dark blue shorts, a string to keep them us, a white shirt (think Zoro's shirt.), and a towel and other necessary things you would need for a bath.

"Thanks." Rin muttered as he was handed the stuff.

"I really need a bath."

Benn had left the room and was going above deck when Shanks stayed behind for a second.

"Oh yeah by the way you're going to have to share my bed with me!" He shouted to Rin scampering up the stairs to catch up with his first mate.

_Just great, now I have to share a bed with him as well. _Rin thought to himself getting into the bath.

Once the boy had finished washing and had put on the cloths he was given he started to headed over to the bed he had to share with the red head captain but then stopped.

_Wait a minute, there is a hammock over there so I will sleep there; it's not like they are here to stop me. _Rin thought smugly climbing into the hammock.

The boy's stomach growled and his mouth ran achingly dry at the sent coming off of the hammock.

_So thirsty, _the vampire groaned to himself sighing.

_I guess it is probably best I sleep by myself; I don't know if I would be able to control myself. Whatever I'm too tiered to think about this. _And with that the boy fell into a heavy slumber.

(**ON DECK!)**

"Cheers to a new… friend!" Shanks shouted out to his crew.

"kanpai!" The crew cheered raising their glasses to the sky.

"We party tonight and set out tomorrow!" Shanks told then as everyone started to party.

Shanks walked over to the edge of the ship where his first mate was sitting and plopping himself down right next to him.

The two stood in comfortable silence, minus the crews cheers and shouts as they danced about merrily, until Benn broke it.

"You know he won't be able to not drink blood forever." he sighed softly.

"And even if he doesn't die for starvation he's probably going to lose control and harm a lot of people." The man added sadly.

"I realize that, but this boy has something in his eyes that reminds me of _him; _So much determination and perseverance that says he won't stop until his goal is reached." Shanks explained taking a sip of grog.

"And even if he struggles he has us, and I won't stop till I find a way to turn him back to human or a way to persuade him to drink animal blood; even humans have to kill animals to eat meat." He added.

"I guess you're right, this could be a new adventure; you were saying how you needed one." Benn chuckled lightly.

"Well best not wallow in what lays ahead and focus on now." Shanks said jumping up and pulling his first mate with him.

"Yeah." Benn sighed grabbing a drink for himself and taking a big gulp.

Hours had passed and the party was finally over, with half the crew passed out and sleeping on the deck.

Benn and Shanks had decided they had had enough partying and were going to go to sleep.

They entered the room quietly only to notice that the young vampire they had left there was not where they had expected him to be, he was sleeping soundly on Benn's hammock nuzzling his head happily into the man's pillow.

"Looks like he made himself comfortable." Shanks laughed.

"I thought you told him he was support to share with you." The man whos hammock was being occupied said to his captain.

"I did but did you honestly expect him to listen to me?" The read head asked his friend.

"No not really." Benn sighed.

The two men walked over to the bed and got in and after a few minutes they too were sound asleep.

Thinking about what lay ahead for them in their travels.


End file.
